


HTP Content Warning Reference

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A dumpster of tags that can be filtered on, as well as their uses. WIP





	HTP Content Warning Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Dance here, I'm setting this up as a pocket resource that's easily findable and editable by us and the people we share it with, but not by others.
> 
> Please do not remove this work from the Anonymous collection or disable comment moderation. 
> 
> Also remember that if more than one person edits at a time, changes get overwritten.

 

 

 

Hyperlinks of a tag lead to the ao3 tag page. Hyperlinks in the definition can lead to external definitions.

  * _tt_ links to tvtropes
  * _ud_ links to urbandictionary 
  * _wk_ links to wikipedia
  * _fl_ links to fanlore



 

\------

**Golden Rule**

when in doubt, use the Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings (CNTW).

If you're writing something that's [trashmeme](https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/) worthy, it gets the Rape/Non-con Archive Warning

Your Milage May Very (YMMV) [tt](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/YMMV/HomePage)

 

\----------

**General Tags**

[Dead Dove: Do Not Eat](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dead%20Dove:%20Do%20Not%20Eat): this is a warning that tells people that its a darkfic and that everything on the label will be found within. [tt](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ExactlyWhatItSaysOnTheTin) /[fl](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dead_Dove:_Do_Not_Eat)

 

\------

**HTP Specific**

[Hydra Trash Party](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/HYDRA%20Trash%20Party): Hydra doing Hydra things.

Hydra Trash Party Adjacent: syn. with Hydra Trash Party, but typically used in dealing with post-Hydra trauma.

Hydra Husbands: ship tag for 'Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow'

 

**Brock Rumlow Specific**

[brock rumlow's fragile masculinity](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/brock%20rumlow's%20fragile%20masculinity): not a common tag yet, but it belongs here. 

[Internalized Homophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Internalized%20Homophobia): the type of homophobia occurring in a homosexual person, often associated with self-loathing, self-censure, and self-censorship. ([source](https://medical-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/internalized+homophobia))

[Homophobic Language](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Homophobic%20Language): 

 

**Alexander Pierce Specific**

[Age Play](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Age%20Play): Forced Age Play is not a common tag yet, so use this one in addition to it. 

[Infantilism](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Infantilism): Forced Infantilism is not a common tag yet, so use this on in addition to it.

\----

**Consent**

 

Mutual Non-Con

Dubious Consent

Extremely Dubious Consent 

Uninformed Consent

 

\----

**[Rape/Non-Con](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Non-Consensual) **

Non-Consensual Touching  
  
  
Non-Consensual Groping  
Non-Consensual Oral Sex  
Non-Consensual Blow Jobs

  
Forced Masturbation

Non-Consensual Bondage  
  
Non-Consensual Voyeurism

 

Gang Rape

 

Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con  
  
Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con

 

Attempted Rape/Non-Con  
Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con  
Past Rape/Non-con  
Threats of Rape/Non-Con

Rape Recovery  
Rape Aftermath

 

 

\---

 **Body Modification**  

Non-Consensual Body Modification

Non-Consensual Tattooing

[Castration](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Castration): syn. with Forced Castration 

\----

**Forced Feminization**

 

 

\----

**Sex**

[Orgasm Delay/Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Orgasm%20Delay*s*Denial): this is the meta tag for edging 

 

\-----

**Risk Aware Consensual Kink (RACK)**

Rape Roleplay: DON'T use this tag for actually rape. Since it's antisbait, use either Rape/Non-con or CNTW.

 

\-----

[ **Brainwashing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Brainwashing)

[Dehumanization](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dehumanization):

[Touch-Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Touch-Starved):

[Non-Consensual Drug Use](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Non-Consensual%20Drug%20Use)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've found this and you would like to contribute, drop a comment and we'll explain how.
> 
> If you no longer want edit rights, remove yourself as an author.


End file.
